I Would Do Anything for Love
by AvngAngl
Summary: What do you do when you have a beautiful wife, five children, one on the way and dear friends that are worried about how so many children will impact your lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: ****I do not own criminal minds or its characters. This story came about because a good friend is going through this very struggle. I hope you all enjoy this even though it is completely outside of anything done on the show. I'm actually having fun with this story. Next up will be Aaron's talk with JJ and her reaction. This fiction will be rated M, but might not reach too too smutty.**

**I Would do anything for Love**

Dave Rossi heard his front door slam shut with force. As he wasn't expecting anyone but his wife back home at this time he knew there was something wrong. Finishing the last sentence of the chapter of his current book, he softly walked downstairs into his kitchen. It was there that he saw his wife putting ice cubes in a tumbler and reaching for her private stock of Virginia's own Sweet Tea. Oh this must be bad news if she's pretending that the sweet liquid was the scotch she normally would have filled the tumbler with. A year of sobriety had made her be inventive when her stress level could have used the alcohol to calm her nerves.

"Cara?" Dave said softly. "Is everything alright?"

"David!" Erin spun around looking at her husband's concerned face. "I'm sorry I'm just stressed out and worried that's all."

"What's got you so stressed? Wasn't your visit with JJ and the kids a good one?" Dave asked.

"Oh our visit was wonderful. The children are all doing so well. Jack is getting so big now even for barely almost 10. Henry, oh that adorable scamp he's going to be the next FBI lothario if we're all not careful. Kayla has started reading already. Dave she's so smart it's almost scary. Watching her I had this feeling like I was experiencing what Spencer's parents must have felt like discovering his intelligence. And the twins oh my David, they are just the cutest babies. I am so thankful that we have the privilege to be considered their 'grandparents' if not by blood then by love and respect."

"So what's the problem Sweetheart?" Dave was confused at this point.

"The problem David is that JJ is pregnant again, with baby Hotchner number 6." Erin stood before her husband with her hands on her hips. "JJ is just about recovered from having the twins and boom she's pregnant again. Aaron needs to do something David, JJ looks worn out. She won't ever tell Aaron she needs help because she tries so hard to be supportive of his job as Section Chief now. But Dave, I'm worried she is awful thin still and pale. I called Catherine and asked her to go over tomorrow for a 'friendly' visit and play Auntie Catherine to the boys seeing as she is just getting home from college and can use that excuse to help JJ out for a bit. You know how much they get along. But Dave something has to be done. I'm afraid for JJ with this pregnancy not to mention if she should get pregnant again." Erin lamented. Dave could see the genuine concern on his wife's face. "I did mention to her that after this baby maybe it would be time to stop, have her tubes tied or burned or whatever they do these days. Do you know what she said to me David?"

"I have no idea Cara. I'm just shocked that you would even mention that to her." Dave continued to watch his wife.

Heaving a heavy sigh Erin looked at her husband and continued her story. "She told me that she and Aaron had talked about that after the twins were born. Her Doctor told her that with natural child birth he had to wait 6 months to a year before he could do the procedure and then there were always risks as with any surgery. JJ said Aaron refused to even contemplate her having the procedure if there were risks. He's being ridiculous Dave. That or selfish, I'm not sure which. If he won't think of JJ having her tubes tied, then you need to talk to him about a vasectomy."

"WHAT! Why me?" Dave interrupted loudly.

"Well for one thing he's your best friend and the closest thing to a son you'll ever have. Not to mention that JJ is like our daughter and those kids our grandchildren so your talking to him makes sense. Secondly, David Rossi, you've been through it and can help him understand it's not the end of his sex life." Erin stood before her husband defiantly.

"What if he won't talk to me? I mean that is a possibility you know." Dave questioned.

"I know Dave, I know but for JJ's sake we have to try. Look I know they love each other beyond all that is sensible. I know Aaron loves his children all of them. And I know too that for the longest time he really and truly felt like Jack was the only child he was going to be gifted with. But Dave, 6 is more than enough, now they should be concentrating on enjoying the wonderful children they've been granted. Going to soccer matches, and school plays, family vacations and watching them grow and learn. They can't give that kind of devotion if there is always a baby in diapers around. And I am very worried that what with JJ's age and her apparent fertility they could wind up with a dozen of children." Erin's sincerity and love of the Hotchner family was apparent.

"Oh Cara." Dave pulled his wife into his arms. "I know you love them as if they were our own blood. And I know you only want what's best for them. I promise I will at least talk to Aaron about this. You're right, if he won't think of the risks regarding JJ maybe he should think of the risks regarding so many pregnancies and the drain that has on his beloved wife."

"Thank you David. We can do no more if neither of them will listen, but at least we will have tried." Erin said laying her head on her husband's shoulder.

Dave held his wife for several minutes closing his eyes to contemplate the conversation he was going to be having with his best friend come Monday morning.

MONDAY MORNING

Dave didn't rush to get into work, however he was still earlier than his usual time. He had noticed on his way in that Aaron was already there in his office. Before he faced his friend and boss Dave went to the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee. Taking his time drinking his coffee he made his way up to his office, put his briefcase down and walked towards Aaron's office. Knocking firmly he waited until he heard the telltale 'come in' from behind the closed door.

"Hi Aaron you have a few minutes?" Dave began.

"What's up Dave? Since when do you knock?" Aaron chuckled.

"Well, I…um…" Dave stuttered.

"What is it Dave? Everything alright with Erin? I heard about her visit with JJ yesterday. JJ had a good time, and was excited that Catherine was going to come over today too." Aaron went on.

"Well Aaron, JJ is what I want to talk to you about. You see Erin is worried about her." Dave charged headlong into the conversation at hand.

"Worried?" Aaron sat straight up "About what?"

"Aaron have you noticed how tired JJ is?" Dave asked.

"Sure I have, when I'm home I try to do everything I can to help her out with the house and the kids." Aaron answered.

"Aaron, you know Erin and I love you both like you are our own flesh and blood. That's why I'm gonna say this straight out to you. JJ is pregnant again and we're worried that another baby will make her ill. You both will have 6 kids. And Erin is worried that her body won't be able to handle any more pregnancies. JJ told her that you've both spoken about JJ having her tubes tied, but with the risks you were worried and refused to allow her to have the surgery. Listen I don't blame you for that, I really don't…But maybe then you should think of the other side of that coin." Dave grimaced in sympathy as he embarked on trying to convince his friend to have a vasectomy.

"Dave what are you saying?" Aaron was a little perturbed at Dave's topic of conversation. "It's not like JJ and I planned on getting pregnant again. Hell we've used protection all the time and she's on the pill. I don't know what to tell you. Obviously this wasn't a 'problem' with Haley and I. Hell you yourself know what we went through to conceive Jack." Aaron ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He hated talking about his private life to anyone. Especially on such delicate a topic. "Are you suggesting we abort this baby?"

"NO! Oh hell no Aaron…I would never ever suggest that. What I'm suggesting is that maybe YOU should get a vasectomy. It's safer, and easier than any procedure for JJ and you both wouldn't have to worry anymore. You could raise your children and enjoy their growing up years rather than worry about another babe on the way and mouth to feed." Dave sat back in the chair waiting for his words to register with Aaron.

"Dave?" Aaron groaned.

"Aaron listen, I know you've always believed that the reason you and Haley never had more children other than Jack is because you were somehow responsible. But, after the kids you and JJ have had, maybe the fault wasn't with you, but with Haley? But either which way you now are the father of five soon to be six children. I know you love them all and are thankful that each is healthy, but maybe it's time to stop and raise the wonderful kids you have and have fun with your wife and family." Dave decided not to add on the financial responsibility of such a large family. "I'm not saying you have to run out today and go get it done. All I'm saying is think about it."

Aaron sat in his chair looking at his friend. His initial anger had passed and he was contemplating everything Dave had said. Hell if he was honest with himself Dave's argument was nothing more then what he himself hadn't already thought about especially after JJ told him she was pregnant again. He was adamant that he didn't want JJ to take any risks regarding preventing another pregnancy but he was a bit terrified of the idea of getting himself 'cut'. Just thinking about it caused him to wince in pain. Ok, so it was phantom pain he realized that. But what guy actually wants to mess with their family jewels. God, when had his life gotten to the point that he had to worry about impregnating his own wife. He rubbed his hand over his face, and looked at Dave sitting across from him. He knew his friend was allowing him to process what he said suggested. Taking a couple of deep breaths Aaron spoke.

"Dave, do you know what you're asking? I mean man to man here?"

"Yes, Aaron I do. And before you go and get all protective of the family jewels I should tell you that I had mine done right after my last divorce. It's not that bad a procedure and it doesn't affect your sex life trust me. You've seen my track record since my last divorce." Dave sat back and let him process what he just said.

"What? You…You let them?" Aaron stuttered.

"Yes Aaron. And yes as you know Aaron I have normal sex, dam good normal sex if you really want to know and I've had A LOT of it in the last 15 years. In all honesty the procedure itself is no big deal. Of course the doctor will give you something to relax you usually through an IV, then some local anesthesia to the area and you won't feel anything. The whole procedure lasts maybe 20 minutes and consists of two small incisions in your balls, the doctor finds the vas deferens cuts it cauterizes the ends closed, puts in a stitch or two to close the incision, and they are dissolvable ones so you don't have to go back to have stitches removed. You'll need a couple of days off in case of swelling, ice does wonders and in a week you're back to your normal grouchy self sex life, work routine and all. It usually takes a couple of months before there is absolutely no sperm in your ejaculate but seeing as JJ is pregnant already that's not a problem. Afterwards you won't have to worry anymore about birth control failing. You and JJ can relax and enjoy your beautiful children and each other without fear of another pregnancy. So there you have the technical aspects. Want the personal ones too or are you realizing that it's really not that big a deal. The most you'll miss is maybe a week of no sex to heal." Dave's tone was a bit comical in its delivery.

"Ouch Dave, that sounds painful." Aaron tried to theorize.

"Aaron believe me it's not. And it's not dangerous. Stop being an alpha male and think of your wife and family. Wouldn't you like to live not having to worry that every time you and JJ have sex she's going to be having another baby? I know you love your children, and like I said I'm pretty sure you believed that you would only ever have Jack, but Aaron you have so much now and need to be able to enjoy your family. Besides, you aren't getting any younger and young kids take a lot out of a body. You want to still be coaching pee wee soccer at 65?" Dave sat back seeing or rather sensing the wheels in Aaron's head spinning.

Aaron indeed was taking in all Dave said. He had thought about getting a vasectomy in the past and he absolutely understood what Dave was saying about being able to enjoy his family. He loved JJ and his kids more than his own life, and would do anything to insure that they all knew how much he loved them. Maybe he should talk to JJ about this? That would be a start at least. The conviction in his head to talk to JJ got him talking again.

"I'll tell you what Dave, I'll talk to JJ and see what she says. I won't make this kind of decision without her approval first."

"I never expected you not to talk to her. I'll be there for you Aaron, I'll even give you the doctor I went too. He's a little older now, but just as good." Dave accepted that his friend was willing to talk about doing this. It was a step in the right direction. "Oh, and one more thing. I found it was more enjoyable to do the 'shaving' part on my own with some personal help then letting the surgical nurse do it the day of the procedure."

"Shaving part?" Aaron was confused.

"Yes Aaron, they or you have to shave your genitals completely. Truth be told it kind of feels good when it's all bare and smooth. Of course you could have JJ do the honors and consider it 'foreplay'. I will admit though that if you let the hair grow back it itches like hell for a few days before the hair there is long enough not to itch."

"You shave everything?" Aaron stuttered slightly at the thought, thinking of the fact that he was unfortunately blessed with a good deal of body hair. Not that JJ didn't like it, she did she loved running her hands through the hair on his chest. Truth be told he loved when she did that too. But he was rather hairy in his privates and although that fact sometimes bothered him, Aaron shuddered at the thought of being shaved.

"Yep" Dave gave him a smug look, sensing his friends discomfort "Still do, Erin loves it. Most women do I have found. And in all honesty the sensations you feel after you're all bare and smooth are amazing. Just wait until the first time JJ sucks you bare….Ohh la la"

"Dave! Can you please not talk about my wife that way?" Aaron blushed, god that man just didn't have a filter sometimes.

"Oh come on Aaron, unless you're all of a sudden some kind of prude, which with 5 kids, 1 on the way and a wife that looks like JJ I highly doubt you could convince God himself you were prudish.

"I'm not a prude Dave, I just don't particularly enjoy hearing another man, even my best friend speak of my wife like that." Aaron sighed looking down at his desk randomly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Dave answered.

"You said you still…you know…shave?" Aaron blushed again.

"Yes, and Erin helps me do it too. I help her also, so it's mutually gratifying. You should convince JJ of that one, it's a hell of a feeling for you and her both" Dave replied honestly.

"Wh…wh…What!" Aaron seemed shocked. "You mean…."

"Yes, Aaron Erin shaves her pussy bald and I love it. I help her do it too. It's very erotic, you should try it." Dave chuckled. "Going down on a completely smooth pussy is second only to fucking a completely shaved pussy."

"Oh geez this is NOT giving me happy mental pictures Dave." Aaron's face was now virtually beet red.

"Listen I'm not saying you and JJ have to be like Erin and I. Just talk to her about the procedure first. If you do decide to go through with it you'll have to shave anyway so why not make it enjoyable? You and JJ could do it the night before and enjoy your efforts afterwards." Dave said succinctly.

Aaron was now feeling a bit uneasy and embarrassed he wanted to be by himself to think of all this. With that objective in mind he told Dave "I'll talk to JJ tonight or tomorrow and see what she says. If we decided to do this I'll get your Doctor's number from you. Ok?"

"That's fine Aaron. I'm glad you're at least willing to think about what I've said. I only have the very best intentions for both you and JJ, as well as the kids too." Dave said sincerely. He rose out of the chair to leave Aaron alone to think. "Oh and Aaron."

"Yeah Dave." Aaron looked up to the older profiler now walking towards his office door.

"You're a good man Aaron Hotchner and an even better father and husband. I'm proud of you son." Dave said softly.

"Thanks Dave. I'll talk to you later ok." Aaron quietly told the older man. With that Dave walked out his door closing the door behind him. He knew Aaron was going to go over everything they talked about in his head this afternoon.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A/N: Next up the talk with JJ. And her opinion on 'shaving'. This story is definitely M rating so anyone reading it should be at least 18 years old.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Would Do Anything for Love **

**Chapter Two**

Aaron drove home slowly that evening. Everything he and Dave talked about was speeding through his mind. If he was truthful to himself he was overwhelmed since his marriage, and with all the children. Not that he didn't love his family he did with all his heart. He would die for anyone of them but seeing JJ so tired after a day of taking care of 5 children most of the time being pregnant with the next child worried him. He often dreamed of having a weekend with just himself and JJ to relax and rest. When JJ had told him she was pregnant again he was happy, over the moon happy each child while different in their own way were the visible signs of his love for JJ and her love for him. But he had to admit he had hoped he and JJ would have some time not being pregnant. He was afraid for JJ's health with each successive pregnancy, and he was afraid of complications if she had the surgery to tie her tubes. Could the answer be Dave's suggestion? Was he so vain that he wouldn't do this for his family? Sure he was a guy, he cringed at the idea of letting a scalpel or anything sharp near his genitals. But Dave had said he went through it and everything was fine. Aaron had to be honest with himself, he had felt a rush of excitement when Dave was telling him about the whole shaving process. Hell he'd thought of what it would be like more than a few times in the past, although he never acted on it. Only JJ knew he had a bit of kinky streak when it came to sex with her. Sure they had experimented with the handcuffs, ropes and even leather but he never had even contemplated how erotic the idea of JJ shaving him would be, yet even as he drove home, just thinking of the idea was causing a swelling in his cock. He would definitely talk to JJ, his getting a vasectomy could definitely be the answer to several aspects of their lives.

Parking the car in the driveway, Aaron was more relaxed about talking to JJ then he had when he first made the promise to do so to Dave.

"DADDY!" He heard the kids cry out. "You're home early"

"Hi guys, yep I'm home early." Aaron bent down to hug his children. Well three of them at least. He looked up to see the twins happily playing in their play pen in the family room.

"How come you are home early Dad?" Jack asked his father, picking up that there was something occupying his father's mind.

"Jack buddy, I decided that I needed a break from work. SO…I left early and have taken the rest of the week off. We my dear children are going to take care of Mom for a change. What do you all say? Want to pamper Mom for a few days?" Aaron walked to the twins and picked both up while looking at the other three expectant faces.

"Sure Dad…Alright, Mommy deserves it…Yay, were the first three answers he got and the twins gurgled happily in their father's arms.

"Where's Mommy now?" Aaron asked to the group.

"Laundry room…we had a toxic one!" Henry squealed wrinkling his nose. "Sammy, didn't like his peas again."

"Ewww" Aaron made a funny face bringing laughter to the kids. "Did you make more laundry for Mama little man?" The almost year and a half old baby gurgled happily again.

"Ok troops here's what we do first." Putting the twins back in the play pen, "Jack can you watch your brothers and sisters while I go find Mom? Then I'm going to see what Mom wants for dinner, we're going to do homework, baths a movie then bedtime." Aaron took off his suit jacket and tie placing it over the back of the couch neatly.

"I got your back Dad. Come on guys lets cleanup for Mom." Jack looked so much like his father when he took control of his siblings.

Aaron smiled at his children's enthusiasm to help him pamper their Mom for a little while. Rolling up his shirt sleeves as he walked to the back of the house toward the laundry room.

He stood against the doorframe of the laundry room watching JJ bend over sorting a basket of cloths. He noticed there were four other baskets still filled with dirty cloths yet to be washed, and watched as JJ had to stand straight up rubbing her back. He could tell by her weary sigh that she must be tired if not exhausted. Between the kids and the house, which was always immaculate, cooking dinner and then taking care of him when he got home her days were long. After all she was always up with him at 5:30 every morning also. Thinking back to his conversation with Dave Aaron knew that he needed to get his wife to relax and rest, starting tonight. Then he would have a talk with her. Dave was right, as much as he loved each and every one of his children, he wanted his beloved wife to be with him and them for a long time. Setting his course in his mind he smiled and cleared his throat loudly so that JJ knew he was there.

"Aaron!" JJ said happily "You're home early? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is absolutely wonderful sweetheart, I just missed you and the kids so I gave myself some time off." Aaron smiled lovingly and moved to embrace her.

"What do you mean time off?" JJ looked at him quizzically.

Pulling her closer to him and kissing her sweetly Aaron said "Well, I'm home now. I've taken the rest of the week off, so that I can enjoy my wife and children. You are going to get some rest, so that the little one growing inside you is healthy and strong. I am going to spoil my kids with having their 'Daddy' around to play with. I'm going to get to some of the 'Honey Do list' items you've asked me about and if that's not enough then I'm going to kidnap all of us and commandeer Dave's cabin for a few days to go relax and have fun."

"Aaron? Can you afford time off? Isn't the team busy?" JJ asked confused.

"We're not too busy" he stated with a smile. "The team all cleared the current cases and paperwork and we were all placed on stand down for 5 days. The FBI's version of a vacation."

"WOW, I guess. This is wonderful. We've missed you around here." JJ hugged her husband.

"And I've missed you guys, way too much." He kissed the top of her head. "And besides, I want to talk to you about something a little later."

"What about?" JJ's voice was nervous. "Is something wrong Aaron?"

"Shhh love," He soothed "Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect actually. I just want to talk to you alone without little ears and interruptions that's all."

"Ok, if you say so." JJ hugged him again. "I better get back to this laundry, why don't you go change."

"Nope, I'll change in a few minutes. You my darling wife I want to go fix yourself some tea and go sit down and put your feet up. I'll get this load started, order something for dinner and then I'll get changed."

"Aaron, I'm fine." JJ chastised "I don't need you to pamper me. I'm pregnant not helpless."

Kissing her forehead and looking into her fiery eyes he giggled "I know you're not helpless Jayje, but that is my baby you're carrying again and you look tired. Is it so wrong of me to want to help you to make sure you get all the rest you need?"

"No." she pouted.

"Good, then let me spoil you a little please. After all I did have a hand in creating all this work you have to do, so the least I can do is give you a hand." Aaron kissed her softly.

"Tea does sound good. And my feet are a bit swollen this time around, even for the first trimester." She sighed into his strong chest.

"That settles it. Tea and couch for you. Laundry, dinner and children for me. For the next few days you have me at your beck and call to help you get the rest you so deserve." Aaron kissed her again leading her to the kitchen.

Once she was settled on the couch with her tea in hand Aaron called the children to come sit down for a minute while he explained to them the outline for the next few days. The kids were all ecstatic that their 'Daddy' was going to be home with them. Aaron was careful to tell the children that while he was home that he wanted them to try and let 'Mommy' rest as much as she could, of course knowing his wife he knew she wouldn't be too far away from their children's everyday tasks. Having settled the kids and JJ for a while Aaron went off to change and prepare for the children's night time routines.

Dinner went easily, Jack and Henry seemed to understand that their mom needed rest. After cleaning up from dinner, reading the children their bedtime stories and ensconcing JJ in their bedroom with a cup of tea Aaron finally went and took a shower and changed into his sweat pants and t-shirt. After he was done he sat down on the bed next to JJ who smiled sweetly at her husband.

Leaning over to give her a sweet loving kiss Aaron whispered softly "I love you Jayje. More and more each day."

"I love you too Aaron." She smiled "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine babe. I just wanted to talk to you about something. And quite frankly I'm not sure how to do it." Aaron sighed.

"Well, just spit it out. Like I've said before sometimes it's better to deliver news like a Band-Aid, rather than drag it out all flustered." JJ was nervous about what her husband was saying.

Aaron looked at her. He knew she was right he needed to just come out and say it to her. Taking a deep breath he began. "Dave came to me this morning to talk."

"That's never good" JJ chuckled. Seeing Aaron's tense look JJ stopped talking.

"As I was saying Dave came to talk to me this morning. He said that he and Erin are worried about you. Especially Erin." Aaron restarted the conversation.

"Why? Why would they be worried?" JJ asked quietly.

"Their worried because you're pregnant again." He said almost forlornly. "Erin is worried about what the strain on your body another pregnancy is going to cause. She's worried about your health and how tired you looked when she was here. Dave's worried too. Truth be told their right. I've been worried about how another pregnancy so close to the twins will affect you. I know I've been stubborn and said I wouldn't risk you having your tubes tied. But JJ, as much as I absolutely love and adore all of our children even this new one, I'm scared. I'm scared for you, I'm scared for me, and I'm scared for the kids. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. I couldn't handle this on my own. Not six children." He stopped to take a deep intake of air. Looking into her eyes he saw hurt, confusion, and worry. "Oh, babe do look hurt. I have absolutely NO regrets about our life, and our children. I love you all so much. You above anyone else knows that for years I never even thought I could have this life. Hell, as far as I was concerned after all my failures I didn't deserve this life. But by some god given miracle you decided you loved me and were going to pull me out of the depression I had sunk into after Haley. I can never ever express just how much I love you for all you've done for me. You have been my light these last five plus years. You have given me Jack back to me, Henry to love, and three soon to be four wonderful children that I never dreamed I would be able to have." Tears started to slip down his cheeks.

"Aaron? You know I love you right, that you, me our children we're a big happy family. You deserve your happiness Aaron. I'm just honored to be a part of it." JJ caressed his cheek lovingly.

"I know love I know." He took her hand that was caressing him and kissed the palm lightly. "Somewhere along the line you've changed me. You've lovingly ripped the staid, stoic SSA Hotchner out of me and replaced it with Aaron Hotchner, husband and father. And I love you for that more than words can say."

"I sense a 'but'" JJ stated.

"There is a 'but', sort of." Aaron was very solemn in his wording. "It's not a 'but' about us or our family JJ. Nothing, absolutely NOTHING will ever make me stop loving you or them. Ever! However, Dave's right in a way. I'm nearly fifty years old. I have an absolutely beautiful loving wife, five soon to be six adorable children. I have soccer practice, recitals, school plays, family vacations…etc. with all of you to look forward too. And it scares me that because every time I come near you sexually you get pregnant again. I don't want to wake up in five years or ten years and find out that I have ten children and no wife to share their joys and sorrows with. I want US forever Jayje. And if I'm honest there is only one way to assure that." He was breathing heavy when he finished speaking.

"Aaron?" she was confused "What do you mean?"

"Oh hell JJ, I might be afraid for you to have the surgery, but what if I had it?" Aaron got out quickly.

"You had it? It what? Surgery? Aaron you aren't making sense." JJ sat up straighter.

Inhaling sharply. "What if I had a vasectomy? This way you wouldn't have to go through the surgery and recovery. And we could stop worrying about getting pregnant every time we make love. We could enjoy the wonderful children we've been blessed with and grow old together doing so."

JJ sputtered her tea out of her mouth. "WHAT! Aaron…you know I would never deny you more children."

"JJ, sweetheart, oh god I know that. Hell you've given me four wonderful children that I'd never dreamed I'd ever get to have. Plus, allowing me to be not only a father to Henry but a better father to Jack. But I'm selfish JJ, I have everything and more than I ever could or would have imagined, and now I want one more thing." Aaron exclaimed.

"And what's that?" she asked softly.

"Peace of mind JJ. I want to stop worrying that the next pregnancy will injure you or worse kill you. I want to grow old with you enjoying our children and god willing grandchildren. I want to be able to have family vacations all together. I don't want to wake up someday and realize that you and I never got a chance to 'retire' and enjoy just 'us' time. Please understand me Jayje, please…I don't want to lose you. I'm lost without you, ever since that first day you walked into my office all those years ago, I've needed you." Tears were flowing freely down his face now.

"Aaron, you're not going to lose me. I promise. But I have to admit part of what you are saying has me thinking. I love you and our children, but if I am honest I am tired. It would be nice not worrying about another pregnancy again. But why not just let me have my tubes tied? Why would you want to have a vasectomy? I mean aren't most men 'afraid' of that sort of thing?" She spoke softly.

"I won't lie to you Jayje" Aaron snuggled closer to his wife sensing a new calm about the whole situation. "Before talking to Dave this morning I would have been the first one to say 'no way'. But after finding out from him about the procedure, and the fact that he had it done 15 years ago. It makes sense for us. If I have the vasectomy, it's a 20 minute procedure under local anesthesia with minimal scarring. I'd have to take off a couple of days for the procedure itself, and not do heavy lifting or working for about a week. Dave even told me he'd get me his urologist's number to do the procedure. Afterward we wouldn't have to worry about another pregnancy, our love making could be more spontaneous, we could enjoy the children fully we could be a happy family. Correction a happier family. We have it all now JJ and I don't want to risk losing any of it, I would happily do this to ensure your health and our family." He was so sincere in his conviction now that this was what was best for them and their family.

"Ok, say we, you do this? When would you do it?" JJ asked trying to comprehend all her husband had said.

"Well, babe, if we agree on this then I don't see any reason to put it off. Even after the procedure it takes a couple of months for my sperm to be completely gone from my ejaculate according to Dave, so it would be best to do it while you're still pregnant and we don't have to worry about a slip up." Aaron stroked her arm softly.

"Aaron, are you sure that this wouldn't risk…you're performance at all? I couldn't live with myself if something like that happened." JJ queried.

"JJ honey, like I said Dave had it done 15 years ago, and you know as well as I do that his libido has not suffered in the least." Aaron laughed lightly. "Besides, Dave did tell me about one part of the procedure that might actually be pretty enjoyable for both of us." He grinned wide his dimples making her heart beat faster.

"What part?" JJ grinned at him. "Should I be afraid that Dave, enjoyed this part?"

"Umm…Not only did Dave enjoy it then, he still enjoys it now." Aaron intentionally was evasive.

"So what is this part of the procedure that Dave said is so great." She quipped.

"Well, it appears, my dear loving sexy wife, that before the actual procedure could be done I would have to be shaved." His smile was a mile wide as his mind flashed to JJ softly shaving his genitals. "And, I could either let the doctor's nurse do it the day of the procedure…or as Dave suggested, you could do it the night before and we could enjoy some alone time. Dave did volunteer himself and Erin to babysit for us." Aaron wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

JJ stuttered at his words. "Sh…sh…Shave, like in your balls shave? Like in your whole groin region shave?"

"Yep." He grinned

JJ licked her lips erotic images going through her mind. "And we could do it the night before? Alone, you and I?"

"Yep again." The grin didn't leave. She was curious and interested.

"Dave and Erin would watch the kids?" she coughed.

"Yep again." He was snickering now from the wanton lustful look in her eyes.

"WOW!" was all JJ could get out this time, as she was grinning madly.

"Yeah, kind of my reaction when Dave mentioned this to me too." He chuckled.

"Well babe, I have to say I am intrigued." Her grin becoming even wider. "I have sort of wondered what you would be like all baby smooth. Don't get me wrong I love you and your cock just the way it is, but hmmmm it does sound appealing. You're sure that there is no danger to you? That you're ok with this?"

"JJ, I am absolutely sure about this. I'm not selfish and vain enough to not think of the benefits of my taking matters into my hands to help our family stay happy and healthy. Sure our love life might be less than adventurous for a little while. But that's ok, because you're pregnant so we're kind of restricted as it is. What better time to do this, then while we have to be careful because of the baby anyway? I want to do this JJ. I want to for both of us. And to be honest, the idea of you shaving me makes me hard just thinking about it." He laughed and groaned with desire at the same time. "Who knows maybe we'll both like the effect on me, we could experiment on you too." His look told her he was completely turned on by these thoughts.

"Hmmm you having me smooth and bare." She shivered slightly "That tongue of yours licking me all bare. Dear lord…when can we do this?" she sounded way too eager.

"So, you're ok with this then. It's as much your decision as mine JJ." Aaron questioned.

"When can you get this done? I want to shave that gorgeous cock of yours bare and suck it until you come down my throat." JJ was very obviously turned on by the images of shaving Aaron and Aaron shaving her.

He laughed out loud. "My wife…the pregnant nympho. I can get the number from Dave tomorrow for the number and call the Dr. for an appointment. After that well…you realize we don't actually have to wait to do the shaving part? At least you don't have to wait. I probably should, considering the purpose for it and all."

"Call Dave first thing in the morning." She announced. "But right now, I want you to make love to me. I'm hot for your dick Aaron and I don't want to wait. We'll worry about who's first after you talk to the doctor." She said opening her thing bathrobe exposing her nakedness to his gaze.

"Your wish is my command" he growled lovingly as he descended onto her body to love her like only he could.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters at all.

A/N: It's been slow updating my stories as life has intruded badly. Hope to have more updates on this story as well as my other stories as soon as possible.

**I Would Do Anything for Love**

**Chapter Three**

Aaron woke up before JJ. Looking down at her happily sleeping renewed his determination to protect her at all costs. Slowly he got out of their bed, careful not to wake her up, she needed her rest. Grabbing his boxers, sweats and a t-shirt he hurried out of the room quietly to the bathroom in the hallway. There he washed up and dressed and made his way down to the kitchen. By his estimation Jack and Henry would be up first looking for breakfast before school. Kayla would follow next after he went and got her up. Then he'd have to get Sammy and Sarah up before their cries woke JJ. Sitting at the island bar sipping his coffee he realized he was getting tired just trying to think of everything that needed to be done to start their family's day, how JJ did it day in and day out plus helped at the BAU with the media when needed he was clueless. Finishing his coffee he went up the stairs first to Jack's room, knocking softly he heard his son call 'enter'.

"You almost ready for breakfast buddy?" he asked poking his head in the door.

"Yep Dad, almost. Henry's almost ready too, I checked him a couple of minutes ago." Jack answered.

"Great, thanks. Keep it down I'm trying to let your Mom sleep in." He closed the door heading towards Kayla's room. Turning the door knob slowly he peaked in. Kayla was still sleeping so he walked in to wake her up.

"Come on munchkin he crooned. Time for pre-school." Kayla had started in an advanced pre-school in September and was loving it and thriving in her learning. "Come on sweetie Daddy has breakfast ready for you." Kayla began to stir with her father's gentle nudging.

"Daddy?" a sleepy Kayla asked

"Yes, baby girl it's time to get up sleepy head." Aaron laughed at his little girls funny faces.

"Where's Mommy?" the little girl asked.

"We're letting Mommy sleep in so she can get her rest." Aaron quietly told her pulling her favorite purple dress from her closet.

"Is Mommy ok?" Kayla asked

"Mommy's fine honey. I just want to help her out while I'm home. Mommy will be up when you come home. Come on, let's get you dressed shall we." Aaron hugged his daughter. Helping her dress and put on her sandals. Father and daughter walked downstairs to the kitchen where the two boys were waiting.

"Ok, guys pancakes for all then teeth brushed again before your buses get here." Aaron stated pouring pancake batter onto the pre-heated griddle. "Jack can you get a glass of milk for the three of you?"

"Sure Dad." Jack hopped down from the bar stool to help his father.

All three were eating when Aaron heard the twins stirring on the baby monitor. "Okay you three finish up and get ready I'll be right back"

Aaron went to get the twins. He changed them and dressed them and put them in their high chairs. He fixed their Sippy cups with milk and made them each a pancake which he cut up so they could try to feed themselves. Hearing the first bus beep its arrival he quickly got Jack together with his lunch bad and book bag and walked him out to the bus. Hugging his son goodbye he waved as he left for school. Next came Henry and then Kayla. He was exhausted and only two hours had passed. The twins were playing quietly in their play pen when he decided it was late enough to call Rossi. Taking his cell phone out he pressed the speed dial for Rossi. Three rings later Dave picked up.

"Rossi" he heard through the phone.

"Dave its Aaron." He spoke.

"Yes, Aaron I know. What's up?" Dave replied curtly. "You do realize we're on stand down right?"

"Yeah, Dave I know. I just got the kids off to school. JJ's still asleep and I wanted to call you for that Dr.'s number before office hour's start." Aaron sighed.

"Hang on Aaron. Let me go downstairs." He heard Dave shuffle and a door close softly. "Ok, I'm back. So, you talked to JJ about our conversation?"

"Yeah I did. Surprisingly she's ok with it. Hell, after I told her about…you know…she was pretty excited that I wanted to do this." Aaron revealed.

"Well now that's a surprising turn of events. I'm glad she's into the idea. It's for the best you know." Dave chuckled. "Did you mention all we talked about?"

"Yes, Dave I did. And yes my wife is very interested in all aspects of me getting the 'big snip' so to speak." Aaron joked.

"TMI Aaron, TMI." Dave chuckled.

"What?" Aaron was confused.

"Too much Information. You need to take lessons from Garcia on internet slang" Dave laughed. "Here's the number, got a pen?"

"Go ahead." Aaron said.

"His name is Dr. Marks the number is 703-555-1122." Dave recited.

"Thanks Dave. I'll let you know when my appointment is." Aaron told his friend.

"You're doing a good thing Aaron you know that right?" Dave wanted to make sure that his friend was ok with this.

"I know Dave. More so now after living through JJ's morning routine with the kids. How my wife does all she does day in and day out I will never have a clue about. Oh by the way, I volunteered you and Erin to watch the kids the night before my appointment when I make it." Aaron told the elder profiler.

"I'm sure Erin will have absolutely no problem with that. She loves having the kids running around the house. Me, I have more than enough scotch on hand to survive the Hotchner horde." Dave quipped.

"Hotchner Horde, Dave?" Aaron gasped.

"Hey, you two are the ones who are taking the whole 'Go forth and multiply' angle literally. And neither of you are catholic to boot." He continued laughing at his best friend.

"You're a funny man there Dave. One of these days someone's going to cold cock you one and I want to be there to see it." Aaron ribbed him.

"Go call Dr. Marks Aaron." Dave said exasperated. "Erin will be happy about this when I tell her and she'll love having the kids here. Mudgie needs a good exercise too."

"Thanks again Dave. Bye." Aaron said into his phone and disconnected the call.

With JJ still sleeping and the twins behaving Aaron wasted no time calling Dr. Marks. Once the receptionist found out that he was a friend of David Rossi's she made the appointment for that afternoon at 4 pm, for Aaron's consultation. While Aaron was unnerved by the speed that this was all happening. He didn't waver in his determination to go through with the procedure. Once his phone calls were done. He checked the twins who were sleeping soundly in their play pen, he went and fixed a cup of JJ's favorite morning tea and went to wake his wife up, before she slept too much.

JJ had been surprised when she was awoken by Aaron bringing her her morning tea. While she didn't work full time any longer and stuck to doing most of the media work from home or occasionally a few days in the office, JJ still knew how to read people especially her husband. And his look told her he had something on his mind.

"What's going on Aaron? Tea in bed? Where are the kids? Is everything alright?" JJ rattled off.

"Shh Jayje, everything is fine. The twins are back down fed and happy. Jack, Henry and Kayla are off to school. And I thought you deserved you're tea in bed. You were tired and needed the rest, so I let you sleep." Aaron chuckled softly.

"Oh." Was all she could muster? She knew there was something else on his mind "And what else?"

"You know me too well. I called Dave and got the number of his Dr. His name is Dr. Marks." Aaron said solemnly.

"And?" she queried.

"I called." He answered flatly.

"And…" she was a little terse in her reply.

Taking a deep intake of breath Aaron said "I have an appointment at 4 pm today."

"What? That quick? Are you sure Aaron? You don't…we don't…I don't…" JJ was stammering.

"Jayje, sweetie it's fine. I want to do this. For you for us for our family. I'm just a little shocked at the speed they can get me in. I mean it's just the initial consultation, but I guess I expected to have to wait a bit before the appointment." Aaron sat on the bed next to her rubbing her arm comfortingly. Giving her one of his mile wide smiles that only she and the children were ever privy too he leaned close to her and said "I have to admit though, I am turned on by the discussion we had over this last night. And the thought that it will come to fruition sooner rather than later is a heady feeling."

"I was dreaming about that last night myself." JJ whispered seductively.

"Hmm Mrs. Hotchner it sounds like you're as turned on as I am." Aaron giggled as he nuzzled her neck lovingly.

"Indeed Mr. Hotchner" wiggling her eyebrows and rubbing his thigh.

Aaron took her tea from her placing it on the night stand and snuggled next to his wife. "I love you Jayje…Always" he whispered into her ear. The last coherent words either said for several hours was her reply of "I love you too Aaron…Always."

Aaron had let JJ stay in bed again while he showered and changed. Their morning had been spent together making love and talking some more before both dozed off. After Aaron was done in the bathroom JJ got up and took her shower and dressed for the day. While she wanted to go with Aaron to his appointment both knew she needed to be home for the kids. Aaron had reassured her that it would be fine. It wasn't like he was having the procedure today. Aaron had enjoyed the day with JJ and the twins, eagerly awaiting the return of the older kids from school. He knew he had to leave about 3:30 to make his appointment, but it was important that he got to see the kids as they got off the bus. He hadn't realized just how much he missed in their lives because of his job. If he was honest with himself, he envied JJ's ability to stay home a lot with the kids. He never thought he'd want that 9-5 life, he thrived at catching the bad guys, but maybe it was time to think about stepping down as Unit Chief and consider taking the Section Chief position. Derek was more than capable of running the day to day of the team. And with Dave, Reid and Emily he had the best team possible. Of course JJ still worked as Media Liaison again, often working from home and only traveling once or twice a month at best. The possibilities ran through his mind like crazy. He would talk to JJ about some other changes after his appointment. As he prepared for his appointment he was overcome with the sense of serenity when the kids and JJ said goodbye and wished him luck.

**Two Hours Later**

Aaron found himself sort of in a daze. The appointment with Dr. Marks overall went well. Aaron's own inhibitions were the one obstacle of the exam and consultation. He hadn't quite been prepared to be told that the nurse would be present during the exam. Having led a rather conservative life outside his marriage Aaron was self-conscious about the nurse seeing his manhood. He thought he was going to hyperventilate when the Doctor asked the nurse to hold up his penis so that the doctor could feel for his testicles. God how embarrassing, thankfully his body didn't react adversely to being touched. Throughout the exam Aaron kept thinking about how this little bit of embarrassment would be so much more beneficial to his family. On the way home however, he was going over and over in his mind about how thank god JJ agreed to do the shaving with him because he didn't think he'd make it if that nurse had to touch and move his penis and balls to get the job done. He'd have a stroke for sure from the embarrassment. Dr. Marks had said that he could perform the vasectomy on Monday morning, and that Aaron could return to work the following week, minus heavy lifting or exertion, which meant that Aaron would be benched to Quantico for another week. That would be perfect though if he was really serious about handing over the reins of the BAU to Derek. With a deep conviction that he was doing the right thing Aaron pulled into the driveway barely noticing that Dave's car was there.

_Hmmmm wonder what brings Dave here._ Aaron thought.

Entering the house he was greeting by JJ and her million questions. Smiling down on his wife he managed to get her to stop for 3 seconds to kiss her and ask why Dave was there.

"Oh, he and Erin stopped over a little while ago. Part of the JJ, needs rest detail." JJ snorted derisively. "But he's making his lasagna and Erin took the kids down to the park. They should be home in about an hour or so."

"Hi Aaron, how'd the appointment go." Dave had chosen that minute to let his friend know he was there.

"Fine Dave, why are you and Erin here?" Aaron knew David Rossi well, he had ulterior motives for everything.

"Erin was worried about JJ resting, and I was worried about how your appointment would go. SO my loving wife suggested we barge in and appease both our minds." Dave snickered. He knew better than to try to bullshit the younger profiler and best friend.

"What did you think was going to happen? I'd run from the Doctor's office screaming? I'm not 12 Dave." Aaron snorted

"I know you're not 12. God I hope not or JJ's in trouble. But needless to say my wife and I worry about you, and JJ and she wasn't going to settle down until she knew you both were ok. So, here we are the kids are happily driving Erin nuts at the park, lasagna is cooking slowly and will be ready when they come home. I brought a 25 year old scotch for us to share and you're wife got another nap in and is looking radiant as always." Dave pronounce very proud of himself.

"Thanks Dave. I'm grateful really." Aaron sighed. He knew Dave and Erin cared about him and his family and he loved them for it. "Besides, I think I might need to talk to Erin anyway after dinner."

"Oh?" it was JJ who spoke up. "What about Aaron? How was the Doctor's appointment? What did he say?"

"The appointment was fine. Little embarrassing but I got through it. Dr. Marks can do the procedure on Monday." Aaron started to explain to JJ sitting next to her on the couch and accepting a tumbler of scotch from Dave.

"So soon?" JJ gasped. "Are you sure? Did you make the appointment?"

"Yes, I'm sure Jayje, more than anything. And this doesn't have anything to do with the, shall we say, more stimulating aspects of the whole matter. I want to do this for us, for our kids and our future. Six is enough babe. You have given me six beautiful children when I often dared to dream of having even one for many years. I'm happy Jayje, more than that really I'm at peace with who I am, and what I do and for the first time in a long long time I am utterly content with my life." Aaron smiled down at his beautiful wife and leaned to give her a loving kiss. "Which brings me to why I'm glad Erin and Dave will be here. One I need next week off, so Dave you'll have to help Derek as I'll be passing off UC duties to him. And the other thing Jayje, I've been doing some thinking lately and what would you say if I put my name in for the Section Chief position? I could be home more, less travel spend more time with you and the kids?"

"Aaron?" JJ looked up at him confused. "Why?"

"Yeah, Aaron why now?" Dave piped up.

"I don't know 'why now' maybe it was taking care of the kids this morning, the thought of this pregnancy being our last, the things you said Dave about the reasons why I should have the vasectomy in the first place, or if it's just like I said I'm content with my life for the first time in a long long time. I'm thinking it the only thing what would make my life any more perfect was if I could be with family more than I am now. Hell I'm nearly 50 years old I'll admit I'm tired of running all over the country trying to pick apart the worst humanity has to offer. I want to enjoy life, and the happy times. I want to be home for dinner with my wife and kids, I want to go to school plays and soccer matches whenever they come up. Not whenever I'm in town. I'm at a point in my life where I'm comfortable enough to step down. Don't get me wrong I don't want to walk away from the BAU or the Bureau for that matter, but I do want to slow down some and enjoy want God's granted me. Is that so wrong Jayje?" he stared into her expressive eyes for a sign that she understood what he was saying and where he was coming from.

Leaning into her husband JJ placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. She knew he loved his job and his team, probably nearly as much as he loved her and the kids. She also understood that her husband for most of his life felt like he was alone and a wanderer through this life and she was happy that she was the one to bring him love and stability. So much so that he could be at a point in his life where he could walk away from the day to day workings of the BAU. "Aaron I understand and I think you'll make a wonderful Section Chief. Besides it's not like you won't be around the team every day and the cases. If this is what you want, then I'm with you 100 percent." She kissed him deeply. "I love you always."

"Always." Aaron hummed and placed his forehead to hers. "I love you too. Always."

"Well hot damn, this calls for another drink. Congratulations Aaron, you'll make a heck of a section chief. And I'm sure Erin can talk to the director and put in a good word for you. Hell, he's been frustrated with the prospects that have applied so far, so you're a shoe in for sure." Dave clapped and stood to refill their drinks. "Another Sweet Tea for the lady of the house?"

"Thanks Dave, yes please." JJ chuckled. Turning back to Aaron "So tell me, did you make the appointment for Monday then?"

"Yes, Yes I did. I hope you're ok with that." Aaron smiled lightly.

"It's soon, I'll grant you that. But we've talked and we're both in agreement with the situation so I'm ok." JJ smiled lightly back at her husband. "We should tell Dave their babysitting on Sunday."

"Babe, listen if you have any doubts at all, tell me now. I'll cancel the appointment." Aaron sensed she was nervous.

"No…no Aaron, I don't have doubts about this. I'm nervous about…well…you know." JJ said shyly.

Aaron chuckled at his wife's embarrassment. "Oh you mean the shaving part."

"Yes" she whispered.

"Would it help you to know that that very reason is one of the factors for me to do this so soon?" He caressed her cheek.

JJ looked up into her husband's loving gaze and smiled "Really"

"Yes, really." He kissed her again. "I've been trying to 'not' have a hard on about the idea of being shaved since we talked."

"Would it help you to know that I've been horny and wet just thinking about having your smooth cock in my mouth?" she seductively groaned.

"Dear god JJ, unless you want Dave and the kids seeing us rutting like animals shhhhhhhhhh" Aaron moaned adjusting his pants to help stave off another hard on. "Sunday babe, Sunday."

"Oh pooh." JJ giggled. "You're no fun." JJ ran her hands over his chest and slowly down his stomach.

"Jayje, stop please. Come on, I'm only human. Damn woman you want to drive me crazy NOW!" Aaron closed his eyes trying to get hold of himself.

"Hey you two, everything alright in here?" Dave interrupted.

"NO!" one groaned

"Yes." One cooed.

"O – Kay…seems like you two need to remember its broad daylight out." Dave chuckled. "No wonder you have this horde, you two can't even have a conversation about a doctor's appointment without it getting carnal."

"It's all your fault anyway old man." Aaron growled.

"My fault? What the hell did I do? It's not MY body you're reacting too. And it's not my fault that your libido is in overdrive. Your wife I understand it's 'hormones'. You, you're just a randy fool." Dave was laughing outright now.

"Babe?" JJ snickered. "You realize you're having an argument through the walls right?"

"You realize that you are going to give me a stroke don't you?" Aaron groaned. "God Jayje, I don't know if I'm going to make it till Sunday."

"Oh, you will Dear husband. You will." JJ smirked "But for now, we need to get dinner ready and take care of this brood we've created." She cast Aaron a seductive look and sauntered into the kitchen.

Aaron looked heavenward and muttered "God give me strength."


End file.
